The present invention relates to the powering of peripheral devices, used in combination with clothing that includes a power source.
It is known to provide items of clothing with peripheral devices. In most known applications of this sort, each peripheral device contains its own power supply which may take the form of replaceable batteries or rechargeable batteries. Users are then responsible for ensuring that peripheral devices are appropriately charged prior to their deployment.
An alternative approach to providing each device with its own power source is to provide power from a central source via power distribution cables. A problem with this approach is that the degree of power that may be conveyed in this way is often limited, particularly if the devices are to be detachable.